jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Chinatsa/Na krańcu jutra
' Dawno mnie nie było prawda? Cóż, opowiadanie To całkiem nowa historia 2 jak na razie, że tak powiem; "pisze się". Nie zawieszam go, ale potrzebuję czasu na niego z tej racji, iż o wiele trudniej mi się go pisze niz poprzednią część.' Tu natomiast chcę przedstawić krótsze opowiadanie, tym razem dziejące się przed HTTYD2 w momencie, gdy nasi bohaterowie zamieszkują już Smoczy Skraj. Czy będzie długie? Trzy rozdziały, pięć, dziesięć? Nie wiem, raczej nie sądzę, choć wiecie, że u mnie to akurat różnie bywa. Zobaczymy jak potoczy się to opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu tak jak "To całkiem nowa historia". No i może nikogo tym razem nie uśmiercę. ;) Choć będzie mi brakowało postaci Ivara... 'Wybaczcie, jeżeli coś nie będzie wam pasowało. Dawno nie pisałam a i początki po tak długiej przerwie są najtrudniejsze. ' Rozdział 1) Ostatnia noc. Czasami bywa tak, że spędzamy gdzieś naszą ostatnią noc nie wiedząc o tym, że do tego miejsca już nigdy nie wrócimy. Zamykamy oczy, zasypiamy, śnią nam się różne sny, których rano nie pamiętamy, a gdy się budzimy nawet przez myśl nam nie przychodzi, że oto po raz ostatni stajemy wyprostowani i zaspanym jeszcze wzrokiem rozglądamy się wokół siebie. Tutaj. Tam. Gdzieś, gdzie już nie wrócimy, miejsce, które nasz umysł zepchnie w najciemniejsze kąty pamięci lub wręcz odwrotnie, zapamiętamy każdy jego detal. Każdy błysk światła, każde wzniesienie, każdy zagajnik. Czy i ja posiadam takie wspomnienie? Czy w mojej głowie kłębi się jakiś rozmazany obraz miejsca, do którego już nigdy nie wrócę i którego nie pamiętam, a jednak istnieje? Czy obudzę się jutro nie wiedząc, że to ostatni wschód słońca, który tu oglądam? Cóż, nawet jeśli tak, to kilka rzeczy pozostanie nie zmienionych. Księżyc wciąż będzie poruszał się po tej samej linii, gwiazdy nadal będą układać się w dobrze znane gwiazdozbiory a słońce będzie wschodziło na wschodzie a zachodziło na zachodzie. To całkiem dobra myśl. Nawet jeżeli znajdziemy się na drugim końcu świata słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy wciąż będą takie same jak w każdym innym miejscu. Prawda? Poranki na Smoczym Skraju nie różnią się od tych na Berk, a przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak mogłoby się wydawać. Jest nas o wiele mniej, jednak skala głośności pozostaje taka sama, głównie dzięki bliźniakom i ich smokowi, którzy w dalszym ciągu uskuteczniają swoją wybuchową naturę przy czym słowo "wybuchowa" wcale nie jest metaforą. Oczywiście nawet gdyby bliźniacy zachowali względny spokój (co czasem wbrew ogólnej opinii się zdarza) nadal pozostawali by inni jeźdźcy i inne smoki. Przykładowo, kiedy my wszyscy jeszcze przekręcamy się na drugi bok, Astrid z samego rana dosiada Wichury i zaczyna poranne ćwiczenia. Zaraz po niej wstaje Sączysmark a kiedy dorzucimy do tego jeszcze jego Koszmara Ponocnika, cisza poranka zamienia się często we wrzawę ryków, krzyków i niewielkich wstrząsów, które koniec końców budzą pozostałych jeźdźców i zmuszają do wstania. Jedynie Śledzik potrafi wytrzymać jeszcze około godziny mamrocząc coś przez sen, jednak jego błogi sen kończy się w momencie, gdy obok jego chatki coś nagle wybuchnie. Wybiega wtedy zdenerwowany i chowając się za swoim Gronklem wygraża bliźniakom bądź okazjonalnie Sączysmarkowi. A ja? Ja leżę jeszcze jakiś czas w łóżku pozwalając sobie na ulotną chwilę spokoju zanim wyjdę na zewnątrz i oficjalnie rozpocznie się nowy dzień. Tylko czasami wstajemy ze Szczerbatkiem wcześniej od Astrid i w pierwszych blaskach wschodzącego słońca krążymy nad wyspą powoli rozbudzając się i szykując na nowe wyzwania. Dzisiejszy poranek był taki jak inne, czyli głośny i chaotyczny. Nic nowego. Wychodząc przed dom uniosłem ręce do góry i rozciągając osłabione po nocy mięśnie zmrużyłem oczy. Szczerbatek kręcił głową tak, że aż słyszałem chrzęst jego kręgów co nie było wcale przyjemne. Już miałem opuścić ramiona gdy poczułem silne uderzenie gdzieś z tyłu głowy co spowodowało dosyć bolesny upadek na drewniane podłoże. - Punkt dla Jorgenssona! Sączy, Sączy, Smark, Smark, Smark! Rozcierając głowę otworzyłem oczy i spoglądając w górę zauważyłem krążącego nade mną i Sczerbatkiem Sączysmarka. - Haha! - z ust młodego Jorgenssona wydobył się sarkastyczny śmiech kiedy w końcu wylądował jakieś dziesięć metrów od nas. Szczerbatek zawarczał gniewnie jednak uspokoiłem go kładąc mu rękę na grzbiecie. - O co ci chodzi? - mruknąłem w dalszym ciągu rozcierając potylicę. Sączysmark z reguły był dosyć irytujący ale dzisiaj wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej. O ile to w ogóle możliwe. Zanim doczekałem się odpowiedzi, choć nie liczyłem na żadne logiczne wytłumaczenie, niebo nad nami przeszyła błyskawica a zaraz potem rozległ się donośny huk. Hakokieł wystraszony rozłożył skrzydła i stanął na tylnych łapach tak, że Sączysmark z przekleństwami na ustach wylądował na ziemi. - Doigrasz się! - pogroził smoku jednak ten zawarczał w odpowiedzi i wzbijając się w powietrze odleciał gdzieś w głąb naszej małej "osady". Powstrzymując się od śmiechu spojrzałem w niebo i dopiero wtedy rozbudziłem się całkowicie bo oto znad miejsca, w którym powinno leniwie wychylać się słońce piętrzyły się ciemne, gęste chmury zwiastujące rychłe nadejście burzy. - Czkawka! Tuż obok podnoszącego się z ziemi Sączysmarka wylądowała Wichura a z jej grzbietu zeskoczyła Astrid. Jej mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego. - Astrid, Astrid, czyżbyś przyleciała tu szukając mnie i chcąc wyznać swoje uwielbienie do mojej osoby? - Sączysmark w końcu stanął wyprostowany i napinając mięśnie uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, ta jednak nie zaszczyciwszy go nawet spojrzeniem podeszła do mnie i wskazała głową na niebo. Westchnąłem przeciągle. Dobrze wiedziałem co się święci. - Trzeba przenieść wszystkie smoki do schronu. Nie wiemy jak silne burze bywają na tej wyspie. Kiwnąłem jej głową i jeszcze raz spojrzałem na ciemne chmury. Może to moja wyobraźnia, ale wydawało mi się, że poruszają się jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej. W momencie kiedy otworzyłem usta by coś powiedzieć niebo rozdarła kolejna błyskawica. Na domiar złego dotarł do nas pierwszy silny powiew wiatru. Osłaniając twarz zerknąłem na Astrid. Dzisiejszy dzień nie będzie najmilszym dniem. - Zbierzcie smoki i spotkamy się w schronie. - oznajmiłem wskakując na Szczerbatka. - A ty gdzie się wybierasz? - Astrid stanęła przed Szczerbatkiem i kładąc ręce na biodrach posłała mi wściekłe spojrzenie. - Chcę się tylko upewnić, że wszystko jest zabezpieczone jak należy. - mruknąłem przewracając oczami. - Zbierz wszystkich jeźdźców i idźcie do schronu. Jak tylko skończę, dołączę do was. - Nie ma mowy! Nie będę siedziała z NIM! - wskazała na Sączysmarka który założył ręce na kark i pogwizdywał pod nosem. Kiedy usłyszał Astrid przekręcił głowę i wzruszył ramionami. - Spokojnie - uśmiechnąłem się do niej i zanim zdążyła zareagować, wznieśliśmy się razem ze Szczerbatkiem w ciemniejące niebo i chwilę później zniknęliśmy im z oczu. Każdy, kto choć raz dosiadł smoka wie, że strach ulatnia się w momencie, gdy przestajemy o nim myśleć a naszą uwagę zwracamy na bardziej przyziemne rzeczy. Kiedy przestajemy się bać, szukamy nowych doświadczeń, nowych wrażeń i często później plujemy sobie w brodę choć koniec końców wydaje nam się, że postąpiliśmy słusznie. A raczej nie przekroczyliśmy tej niewidzialnej granicy między odwagą a szaleństwem. Przynajmniej w naszych oczach. Skończywszy sprawdzanie każdego możliwego zakamarku w naszej bazie poczułem nieodpartą chęć zbliżenia się do owych ciemnych, gęstych chmur, które zakryły już niemal całkowicie niebo. Wiatr w przeciągu tych kilkunastu minut wzmógł się na tyle, że teraz musiałem użyć całej siły by nie spaść z siodła. Szczerbatek natomiast był spokojny i lot chyba sprawiał mu większą radość niż podczas zwykłych wypadów. Był w końcu Nocną Furią. - Co ty na to mordko? - krzyknąłem próbując usłyszeć własny głos między przeraźliwym wyciem wiatru a coraz częstszymi grzmotami. - Chcesz jeszcze polatać? Szczerbatek przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Dobrze wiedziałem co sobie myśli dlatego poklepałem go po głowie i zawróciliśmy w stronę schronu. Zerkając za siebie zauważyłem kilka błyskawic rozdzierających niebo i wiatr łamiący mniejsze gałęzie drzew. - Masz rację. To chyba nie był mój najlepszy pomysł. - zaśmiałem się kiedy wlecieliśmy do schronu i otoczyła nas głucha cisza. Idąc cichym, rozświetlonym przez pochodnie korytarzem kierowaliśmy się do głównego pomieszczenia w którym czekali już pozostali jeźdźcy. Tak jak mówiłem, między odwagą a szaleństwem jest bardzo cienka granica, którą nie zawsze potrafimy zauważyć. Dobrze jednak, że są osoby, które to potrafią i to one są tymi, które łapią nas w ostatniej chwili zanim zrobimy coś naprawdę głupiego. Wizja spędzenia kilku godzin w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z piątką smoków, Sączysmarkiem, Śledzikiem, Astrid i bliźniakami wcale nie była zachwycająca głównie dlatego, że prędzej czy później wybuchają kłótnie między młodszą przedstawicielką Hoffersonów a Jorgenssonem. Nie żeby to była nowość, ale niemożliwość opuszczenia schronu jeszcze bardziej wszystkich irytowała co tylko potęgowało napięcie między nimi. Jakkolwiek smoki próbowały zachować resztki godności i nie zwracać większej uwagi na dochodzące z zewnątrz odgłosy wichury, tak nie można było tego powiedzieć o jeźdźcach. Śledzik siedział wtulony w Sztukamięs i pod pretekstem "uspakajania jej" opowiadał jej różne wymyślone historie w których oczywiście najwspanialszym smokiem był ten z gatunku Gronkli. O ile mruczenie Śledzika nie sprawiało większych problemów, tak sytuacja z bliźniakami przedstawiała się zupełnie inaczej. Nudząc się znajdywali setki sposobów na to, by wkurzyć Sączysmarka a ten, nie pozostając dłużnym odpowiadał na ich zaczepki co tylko potęgowało złość Astrid. W końcu nie wytrzymała i wstając ze swojego miejsca podeszła do Jorgenssona i wymierzyła mu solidny cios w brzuch. Sączysmark wyjęczał coś w odpowiedzi choć nie do końca rozumiałem co i w sumie nie chciałem rozumieć. Szczerbatek jako jedyny spał cicho pochrapując jakby szalejąca na zewnątrz burza zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzała. - No dobra, koniec tego. - mruknąłem wstając i podchodząc do bliźniaków, którzy rozochoceni reakcją Astrid zaczęli się wzajemnie tłuc. Jot i Wym zawtórowali im i zacząłem poważnie martwić się o bezpieczeństwo nas wszystkich gdyby pozostałe smoki wzięły przykład z Zębiroga. - Siedzimy tu wszyscy razem, więc postarajmy się zachowywać spokojnie i przeczekać burzę. Po prostu wymyślmy coś, co skróci nam czas czekania. - Ha! - Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia dobiegło mnie gniewne prychnięcie Sączysmarka, który pozbierał się już po ciosie Astrid, choć trzymał się na bezpieczną odległość - Nikt nie będzie rozkazywał Sączysmarkowi Jorgenssonowi! Szczególnie chuchro bez lewej nogi! Westchnąłem przeciągle nie reagując na jego słowa. - Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł? - zapytałem rozglądając się po jeźdźcach. - Śmierćzwanie! - krzyknął Mieczyk wznosząc ręce do góry. - Czy w ogóle chcę wiedzieć, o co w tym chodzi? - mruknąłem pocierając skronie i patrząc na bliźniaki. - To bardzo, bardzo, BARDZO niebezpieczna gra! - Oczy Mieczyka zalśniły w blasku pochodni kiedy zaczął przechadzać się po schronie. - Pełna łez, strachu, krwi... - No dobra, dobra, wystarczy! - machnąłem ręką przerywając Mieczykowi. - Ktoś ma jakiś DOBRY pomysł? - Ja! - Sączysmark wskoczył na Hakokła i opierając łokcie na jego rogach zerknął złośliwie na Śledzika. - Możemy sprawdzić jak długo Sztukamięs wytrzyma na zewnątrz... - Potwór! - jęknął Śledzik i mocniej objął swojego Gronkla - Spokojnie księżniczko, nigdzie nie będziemy cię wysyłać... Powoli traciłem nadzieję na to, że uda nam się cokolwiek wymyślić. Bywa jednak tak, że przewrotny los lubi płatać nam figle choć czasami zdarza mu się nieświadomie nam pomagać w swoich psotnych pomysłach. I oto mieliśmy się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze. Zupełnie nagle, bez ostrzeżenia w schron uderzył najmocniejszy podmuch wiatru sprawiając, że wszystkie zapalone pochodnie, jedna po drugiej, zgasły spowijając nas w zupełnych ciemnościach. - Hakokieł...! - Nie! - krzyknąłem powstrzymując w ostatniej chwili Ponocnika. Nie widziałem niczego prócz jarzących się w ciemności smoczych oczu. Po chwili poczułem coś zimnego na mojej dłoni. Odwróciłem się wystraszony i napotkałem zielonożółte oczy. Oczywiście był to na szczęście tylko Szczerbatek. - Nie możemy tutaj rozpalać tak dużej ilości ognia, nie mielibyśmy czym oddychać. - Więc wymyśl coś mądrego! - Może dla odmiany sam coś wymyślisz?! Zrobiło się cicho. Nie wiem czy sprawiły to ciemności czy może wzrastająca we mnie irytacja, ale wcale nie czułem się lepiej naskakując na Sączysmarka, choć wiedziałem, że Astrid pewnie się teraz uśmiecha. - Ej, to moja ręka! - Myślałem, że to Jot... - Ludzie... - Nie wkładaj mi palców do oczu kretynie! - Cisza! - dopiero ostry ton głosu Astrid przywołał na powrót spokój. Słychać już było tylko pojękiwania Śledzika, który panicznie bał się ciemności. - Umrzemy! - Nikt nie umrze, to tylko ciemność... - zakryłem twarz ręką i próbowałem zebrać myśli. Dobrze rozumiałem Śledzika. Bycie zamkniętym w ciemnym pomieszczeniu podczas gdy na zewnątrz szaleje burza potrafi być lekko przerażające. Oczywiście cisza nie trwała długo przerwana krzykiem Astrid. - Co ty robisz Sączysmark?! - No wiesz, chciałem tylko złapać cię za rękę, jeżeli byś się bała... - Zabierz łapy! Zrezygnowany zrobiłem kilka kroków do przodu mając nadzieję, że kieruję się w stronę Astrid. Kiedy uderzyłem w coś dużego i miękkiego lewo powstrzymałem się od upadku. - Śledzik? - Czkawka? Czkawka?! Jak dobrze! - niemal natychmiast zostałem otoczony jego potężnymi ramionami tak, że aż brakło mi tchu. - Nie zostawiaj mnie! Sztukamięs jest przerażona i szczerze mówiąc ja też! - Dobra, nie ruszam się stąd tylko mnie puść... - wycharczałem a kiedy poczułem, że mogę znowu swobodnie oddychać wziąłem głęboki wdech. - Najlepiej niech każdy zostanie na swoim miejscu! Oczywiście mogłem się spodziewać tego, że mnie nie posłuchają. Nie minęła minuta a poczułem wokół siebie pośpieszne ruchy. - Eee... Co wy robicie? - W grupie raźniej. - mruknęła Astrid gdzieś z mojej prawej strony. Po lewej natomiast usłyszałem głuchy łoskot, zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś upuścił na ziemię sporych rozmiarów worek. Sądząc po zawodzeniu owym workiem okazał się Mieczyk. - Ła! Dotknąłem czegoś zimnego i metalowego! Razorwhip! - To moja noga! - warknąłem i prowizorycznie przesunąłem się w stronę gdzie powinna stać Astrid. Nie był to dobry pomysł bo Sączysmark pomyślał chyba o tym samym. Co więcej, w ciemności czuł się chyba odważniejszy i zapomniał już o łomocie jaki sprawiła mu Astrid. - Hej Astrid... - mruknął zalotnie. Niewiele zdążył powiedzieć, bo Astrid zamachnęła się i święcie przekonana, że celuje w Sączysmarka niestety minęła się z celem i jej zaciśnięta pięść zatrzymała się na moim policzku. Jęknąłem przeciągle automatycznie cofając się do tyłu i nadeptując na wciąż leżącego Mieczyka. - Razorwhip! - Haha! - Wybacz Czkawka! - Astrid chyba chciała skoczyć w moim kierunku, ale natrafiła jedynie na pustą przestrzeń. - Nie chciałam cię uderzyć! Sączysmark, już nie żyjesz! - Dobra, mam tego dosyć... Szczerbatek! - smok jakby tylko czekając na moje wezwanie pojawił się tuż przy moim boku. Wdrapałem się na niego niezdarnie i od razu poczułem się lepiej. Odwracając głowę zwróciłem się do pozostałych. - Sprawdzę czy burza już minęła. - Nie! - Jak się stąd ruszysz zabiję cię! - Nie możesz mnie z nimi zostawiać! - Znajdę cię! - DOBRA! - krzyknąłem tracąc powoli cierpliwość. O Thorze... - Chwyćcie się ogona Szczerbatka... Tylko delikatnie na Thora! Miałem wrażenie, że to najdłuższa wędrówka jaką dane mi było przebyć. Szczerbatek nie miał problemów z orientacją w terenie tak samo jak pozostałe smoki, jednak od czasu do czasu któryś z jeźdźców potykał się i przeklinał siebie wzajemnie ciągnąc przy tym smoka za ogon. Uspokajałem go wtedy a w duchu modliłem, żeby burza się skończyła i każdy z nas mógł wrócić do swojej części bazy. O ile coś z niej pozostało. Po ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach naszym oczom ukazał się jasny punkt na końcu tunelu. Kiedy do wszystkich dotarło, że jest to światło dnia, jeźdźcy rzucili się do przodu jakby gonił ich sam Fenrir. Ja i Szczerbatek spokojnie wznieśliśmy się w powietrze i wylecieliśmy prosto w blask słońca. Musiałem chwilę mrużyć oczy by przyzwyczaić je do jasności. Kiedy już udało mi się swobodnie rozglądnąć odetchnąłem z ulgą. Zniszczenia wcale nie były tak duże jak mogło się wydawać. Naderwane dachy i kładki można było naprawić w ciągu dnia, uprzątanie gałęzi i mniejszych drzew też nie było zbyt pracochłonne. - Słońce, słoneczko! - Śledzik upadł na kolana i przez chwilę myślałem, że zacznie całować ziemię. Sączysmark wystawił twarz do słońca a bliźniaki jak to one, zaczęły się przepychać i dawać upust swojej nudzie. Astrid stanęła obok Szczerbatka i czułem, że patrzy na mnie. Dopiero kiedy dotknąłem policzka poczułem jak bardzo jest spuchnięty. - Czkawka, przepraszam! Pokręciłem głową i zaśmiałem się. Mój dobry humor wrócił wraz z wydostaniem się ze schronu, nawet nie miałem za złe Sączysmarkowi tego, że to ja oberwałem a nie on. W końcu dzięki temu postanowiliśmy wyjść a tak to kto wie ile jeszcze byśmy tam siedzieli. Wdychając przyjemny zapach parującej ziemi po deszczu poklepałem Szczerbatka po głowie i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nie przeszkadzał mi nawet krzyk Jorgenssona gdy dopadła go Astrid. Gdy obudziłem się kolejnego ranka okolica była cicha i spokojna. Żadnych krzyków, żadnych ataków, żadnych wybuchów a co ważniejsze; żadnych ciemnych, burzliwych chmur. Odetchnąłem głęboko świeżym powietrzem i wskoczyłem na smoka rozglądając się jeszcze po Smoczym Skraju. Wszyscy wydawali się odsypiać wczorajsze prace porządkowe. Z uśmiechem na ustach wzbiliśmy się ze Szczerbatkiem w czyste, bezchmurne niebo. Opuchlizna z policzka zniknęła dopiero po trzech dniach. C.d.n. Chinatsa (dyskusja) 20:31, lut 7, 2016 (UTC) Rozdział 2) Spałem. To był jeden z tych nielicznych snów, w których wiesz, że śnisz a jednak nie możesz zmienić biegu wydarzeń. Mimo, że idziesz do przodu, tak naprawdę to nie ty kierujesz swoimi nogami. Mimo, że podążasz do przodu, nie wiesz tak naprawdę do jakiego miejsca dotrzesz choć myśli zdają się znać odpowiedź. wszystko co ma się zdarzyć, słowa, które chcesz powiedzieć, gest, który masz zamiar wykonać, wszystko na ułamek sekundy przed tym, zanim to zrobisz, pojawia się w twojej głowie i wypełnia myśli. Dopiero na tą ulotną chwilę zanim coś zrobisz, wiesz, że właśnie TO się zdarzy. Cokolwiek powiesz, cokolwiek zrobisz, cokolwiek się stanie... potrafisz to przewidzieć, ale tuż przed samym wydarzeniem. Z reguły nie napawa cię to strachem bo to w końcu sen, w którym wszystko jest możliwe i wszystko wydaje się normalne. Zielone słońce? Przecież to nic! Chmury zamieniające się miejscami z falami oceanu? To nic wielkiego! Czas cofający wskazówki zegara? Czy nie tak ma właśnie być? W śnie nie ma żadnych reguł, nie ma wspomnień, nie ma przyszłości. Rozumiesz, do czego zmierzam? Co robisz, gdy śni ci się jakieś zagrożenie? Gdy chcesz uciec, a nogi wydają się być wrośnięte w ziemię, o czym myślisz? Czy przelatuje ci przed oczami twoje życie? Czy myślisz o bliskich? Czy czujesz żal ze względu na niedokończone sprawy? Nie. Nic z tego nie ma miejsca, bo śnisz. Oczy, którymi obserwujesz, uszy, którymi słyszysz, ciało, którym poruszasz... one nie należą już do ciebie, nie są tobą i nigdy nie będą bo oto wkroczyłeś w zupełnie inny, irracjonalny świat gdzie słońce może nagle zgasnąć a i tak będzie otaczało cię światło. Nic z tego czego jesteś świadkiem nie wydarza się naprawdę choć przez tą chwilę snu jesteś pewien, że to twój świat. Myślisz, że należysz do niego a on do ciebie i to wszystko czego jesteś świadkiem, to całkiem normalne wydarzenia. Jak więc możemy ocenić, czy kiedy się obudzimy znajdziemy się w tym prawdziwym świecie? Skąd wiemy, że to on jest tym, do którego chcemy wracać i w którym słońce ma wschodzić na wschodzie, przecinać niebo po tej samej linii co każdego dnia i w końcu zachodzić na zachodzie? Sen, który śniłem tej nocy był zupełnie inny od wszystkich, które miałem do tej pory. Oczywiście nie pamiętałem każdego, jednak byłem pewny, że nigdy wcześniej nie budziłem się tak przerażony. Być może kiedy byłem jeszcze mały otwierałem oczy i z płaczem wołałem tatę mając w pamięci jeszcze strzępki koszmaru, jednak były to dziecinne sny. Będąc szczerym wolałem śnić przez miesiąc tamte sny niż ten jeden przez choćby sekundę dłużej. Jak to często bywa, po przebudzeniu pamiętałem tylko urywki, jakieś niewyraźne obrazy choć już one wystarczyły, by moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz a na skroniach pojawiły się krople potu. Zasłoniłem wierzchem dłoni oczy i próbowałem złapać oddech, uspokoić się... Tak, oddychaj powoli Czkawka, przecież to tylko sen... Nie pamiętałem z niego zbyt wiele, ale jakimś sposobem przed oczami utkwiły mi dwa obrazy. Jeden, który doskonale znałem i drugi, bardziej tajemniczy i niepojęty. O ile cienkie, pełznące w moją stronę języki ognia znałem, tak jasny, lodowato niebieski błysk światła wdarł się się w moje źrenice i nie chciał ich opuścić. Zieleń mieszała się z błękitem, błękit z czerwienią a w oddali ktoś krzyczał. Krzyczał tak głośno, że chciałem zasłonić uszy by przerwać tą kanonadę mrożących krew w żyłach dźwięków jednak dopiero kiedy ogień sięgnął moich nóg poznałem ten krzyk. Głos, który krzyczał znałem doskonale, słyszałem go przecież codziennie, znałem każdy jego ton, a przynajmniej tak wydawało mi się do tej pory bo to co słyszałem, brzmiało zupełnie inaczej. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że można krzyczeć tak głośno, że pojedyncze słowo, którego nie mogłem zrozumieć, może brzmieć tak przejmująco boleśnie. Znałem ten głos, w końcu towarzyszył mi od urodzenia. To ja krzyczałem. Zaraz po przebudzeniu, zanim nawet zdążyłem otworzyć oczy, zerwałem się i opierając pierś o kolana łapczywie chwytałem każdy haust powietrza. Po karku spływał pot a wzrok przyzwyczajał się do ciemności szukając jakiegoś konkretnego punktu. Łapiąc w końcu oddech przetarłem oczy ścierając przy okazji krople potu z czoła. W ciemności coś zaskomlało a ja natychmiast drgnąłem czując na nogach ciężar. Z ciemności wpatrywały się we mnie zdenerwowane zielonożółte oczy. Nie do końca powstrzymując jeszcze drżenie rąk poklepałem smoczy łeb i spróbowałem się uśmiechnąć, choć prędzej wyszedł z tego krzywy grymas półuśmiechu. - Już dobrze mordko, to tylko głupi sen. - Tak, właśnie tak, próbowałem przekonać sam siebie. To tylko sen. Odsuwając od siebie Szczerbatka wstałem z łóżka i podszedłem do okna otwierając je na oścież. Mroźne poranne powietrze przyjemnie schłodziło moją rozgrzaną skórę a oddech wrócił już niemal do normy. Na horyzoncie słońce powoli zaczęło ukazywać pierwsze promienie zabarwiając niebo na pomarańczowy kolor a z pobliskich drzew wzniosło się do lotu kilka Straszliwców Nocnych. Szczerbatek wepchnął swoją głowę pod moje ramię i zupełnie jak za dotknięciem magicznego miecza strach ustąpił zwykłym, codziennym myślom. Podrapałem go za uchem i tym razem obdarzyłem go szczerym uśmiechem. Nawet szybując wraz ze Szczerbatkiem nie mogłem pozbyć się z głowy owego przeraźliwego krzyku. Miałem wrażenie, że wpił we mnie swoje ostre zęby i nie zamierzał puścić nawet jeśli o nim nie myślałem. Och, płonna nadziejo serc i umysłów tak prymitywnych istot jak my! Czy sprawia ci radość udręka już i tak żyjących na krawędzi szaleństwa maleńkich, niemal nic nie znaczących stworzeń, które w swojej ignorancji sądzą, że to one są najsilniejszym gatunkiem? Czy może właśnie tym chcesz dowieść, jak bardzo się mylimy, jak bardzo jesteśmy słabi i podatni na każdy bodziec nie tylko z zewnątrz ale i z wnętrza naszych umysłów? - Wszystko w porządku? - Tak, po prostu nie spałem za dobrze. Chcąc podkreślić swoją odpowiedź machnąłem lekko ręką i uśmiechnąłem się do Astrid. Cóż, wybranie półprawdy nie było kłamstwem, prawda? Po prostu nie powiedziałem wszystkiego ale to i tak nie miałoby większego znaczenia. Astrid jeszcze przez jakiś czas zerkała w moją stronę a ja udając że tego nie widzę zająłem się poprawianiem jednej z uprzęży przy siodle. Słońce świeciło już wysoko na niebie i zapowiadało się na przyjemną, letnią pogodę. Nie miałem żadnych większych planów co do dzisiejszego dnia więc niemal rozpaczliwie próbowałem znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie byle tylko nie myśleć o tamtym śnie. Oczywiście zawsze mogłem zająć się planowaniem jak odzyskać Smocze Oko z rąk Viggo, jednak oznaczało to siedzenie sam na sam ze swoimi myślami a to nie zapowiadało się obiecująco, dlatego rozglądnąłem się po Arenie szukając jakiegoś rozwiązania jednak jak na złość nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później Astrid zacznie zadawać więcej pytań. Jako jedyna czytała ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi i choć ja na jej kartach widziałem tylko puste, białe strony, przed jej oczami pojawiały się całe zdania i w kilka chwil rozumiała ich sens. Dokopywała się tak głęboko, jak ja nigdy bym nie potrafił. - Czkawka... Odwróciłem się do niej jedną rękę trzymając na zapięciu siodła. Popatrzyłem na jej twarz, na długie, jasne włosy, lekko zadarty nos, cienkie usta i blade policzki. Myślałem, że dam radę skłamać, powiedzieć, że nic się nie dzieje, że nie musi się martwić, bo przecież tak naprawdę nic się nie działo, to tylko głupi sen. Naprawdę wierzyłem, że będę mógł to zrobić do momentu, kiedy nie popatrzyłem jej w oczy. Tęczówki, które mieniły się odcieniami błękitu, rozszerzone źrenice, długie, gęste rzęsy... nic z tego nie miało teraz znaczenia, bo w jej wzroku widziałem coś więcej. Ten blask, który się z niego wydobywał znałem bardzo dobrze a jednak często mi umykał i zapominałem o nim. Tak, to był ten blask, który za każdym razem dodawał mi siły. Taki wzrok miały tylko trzy osoby; Astrid, tata i Szczerbatek i choć każdy z nich miał inny wyraz to ich siła była tak samo ogromna. - Ja... - Astrid! Czkawka! Wszystko zniknęło. Wraz z krzykiem Śledzika poczułem jak ponownie ogarniają mnie niepewność i złość na samego siebie. Przeniosłem na niego swoje spojrzenie i udawałem, że nic się nie stało. Astrid kiedyś powiedziała, że to dla mnie typowe. Udawanie, że nad wszystkim panuję, że się nie boję. Wiedziałem, co chciała przez to powiedzieć. Tchórzostwo. Tchórzyłem za każdym razem gdy jakaś sprawa była związana ze mną. - Co się stało? - cieszyłem się, że przynajmniej głos nie był równie ponury co moje myśli. Śledzik stanął przed nami i kładąc rękę na kolanach oddychał głęboko próbując wziąć oddech. Czekaliśmy cierpliwie aż zbierze się w sobie unikając patrzenia w swoim kierunku zupełnie jak dzieci. Kiedy w końcu wyprostował się jego policzki były czerwone ale przynajmniej oddychał już spokojniej. - Armada! - wysapał podchodząc do mnie i chwytając za ramiona. - Armada Dagura! Zamrugałem próbując zrozumieć o co mu chodzi a gdy dotarł mnie mnie sens jego słów odepchnąłem jego ręce i pośpiesznie wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka. Już mieliśmy wzbić się w powietrze gdy powstrzymał mnie kolejny okrzyk. - Nie, czekaj! Odwróciłem się zniecierpliwiony w stronę Śledzika. - Nie mamy czasu... - Nie, nie, posłuchaj! - zauważyłem, że Śledzik nie wydaje się wystraszony. Owszem, był zdenerwowany ale nie wyglądał, jakby się bał. - Razem ze Sztukamięs patrolowaliśmy brzeg ale wiesz jak to jest... ładna pogoda, cudowny smok, latanie... - widząc moje ponaglające spojrzenie odchrząknął przepraszająco - Tak czy tak, gdy zorientowaliśmy się, że wylecieliśmy znacznie za daleko poza wyspę zauważyliśmy Armadę Dagura ale nie to nas zdziwiło bo i tak kierowali się w inną stronę... - Skoro tak, nie mamy się czym martwić. - mruknęła Astrid wzruszajac ramionami jak zawsze gdy sądziła, że Śledzik robi z igły widły. - Zdaje mi się, że nie masz racji... - Śledzik wyraźnie chciał nam przekazać coś bardzo ważnego a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, od kiedy przejął od Jochana ten irytujący styl rozciągania w niekończącą się opowieść ważnych informacji. - Śledzik... - Tak! - wydaje się, że mój zniecierpliwiony ton głosu podziałał ponieważ młody wiking nabrał powietrza w płuca. - Ma Wandersmoka! Dopiero teraz ja i Astrid popatrzyliśmy na siebie. No cóż, muszę przyznać, że nie o coś takiego mi chodziło, kiedy życzyłem sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie. Wandersmok w rękach Dagura (po raz kolejny) nie wróżył nic dobrego tym bardziej, że nie wiedzieliśmy od jak długiego czasu go ma, czy zdołał go jakoś wytresować i co ważniejsze; jeżeli Viggo odkrył właściwości Smoczego Oka pojawia się pytanie jak zadziała na niego płomień Wandersmoka . C.d.n. Wiem, że krótko, ale nie chciałam już nic na siłę wrzucać do tego rozdziału. Magicznym sposobem (jak to zawsze u mnie bywa) pojawił się już zarys fabuły w mojej głowie więc chyba jednak będzie to dłuższe opowiadanie. Następny rozdział obiecuję dłuższy, z większą ilością dialogów i interakcji między bohaterami oraz mniej rozmyślań. Cieszę się też na myśl, że będę mogła w końcu wpleść w opowiadanie Dagura. Charakter Albrechta bardzo fajne mi się rozpisywało a teraz mam okazję do "poznania od podszewki" Dagura, którego uważam za równie świetną postać! Do przeczytania! Chinatsa (dyskusja) 21:09, lut 17, 2016 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania